


What If

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean POV, Dean being adorable, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, hunting injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Dean's been in love with you for months. What will it take for him to admit how he feels?





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> From Dean’s POV

I don’t know when it started.

It wasn’t right away. I mean, when we first met I thought you were really freakin’ hot- all soft skin, and pink lips, and curves in every place I wanted to hold onto. Sam had to smack me so I’d stop staring and that’s when I heard you laugh for the first time. You hadn’t even said a word to me yet and that laugh- fuck, yeah maybe that was it.

Our first hunt together six months ago, the one where you killed the wendigo just moments before it turned Sam and me into Sunday dinner, yeah then I was impressed. You were so pretty but the strength you had to kill the monster all the while getting back up to rescue our dumb asses was just so awesome.

That may have been it. Beauty plus strength plus the laugh. Yeah, that’d do it.

But here we were on another hunt in another small town- northern Colorado this time- and laughing with you made everything worthwhile. Even if I was terrified of losing you.

The diner was noisy for a Wednesday at four-thirty but there was fresh coffee and promise for a good dinner. Sam buried his face in his plastic menu as you burst out laughing again. Sometimes he got kinda sick of us when we were goofing around and laughing. Tough shit.

“You’re ridiculous, Dean,” you giggled, swatting my hand away from the little plastic bin of sugar packets. “And no sugar for you.”

“Alright, you wanna give me some sugar then?” I nudged you, grinning as you laughed even harder. It wasn’t that funny. But sometimes we got in these moods and I could make you laugh for hours. I loved the way your nose would crinkle up at the bridge and tears would spark right at the edge of your lashes as you gasped for air.

Sam smiled sympathetically at the waitress as she came over. “You ready to order?”

“Yeah, I’ll have the greek salad with chicken,” Sam responded, handing her his menu.

I bit my lip as you stifled your laugh. The older woman raised her eyebrows and waited for you.

“Oh ummm, a cheeseburger. With sweet potato fries please.”

I smiled at the waitress. “Same for me please, darlin’. Normal fries though.”

You waited until she walked away before elbowing me. “Flirt.”

“Whatever, she was like sixty.” I scoffed. “Why? You jealous?”

Another exasperated sigh from my brother before I paid him attention. “Sam, your eyes are gonna get stuck in the back of your head if you keep rollin’ them like that.”

Sam ignored me. “Can we please talk about the plan?”

With mention of the hunt, all joking was over for you. There was nothing in the world more serious to you than killing monsters.”Okay, we know which house they’re squatting in. I was able to get a glimpse from the neighbor’s backyard today.”

You pulled a hand drawn sketch out of your jacket pocket and traced a path across the paper with your pointer finger. “We can go through the fence right here, and then they’ll be boxed in. Dean and I can take the back, and Sam you flush them out from the front door.”

Sam nodded, looking over your outline. “Looks like a good plan to me.”

You looked over at me with a small smile expecting my approval. I slung my arm over your shoulders.

“What’d we do without ya, sweetheart?”

You grinned as you folded up the map, sliding it in your pocket before looking up at me. “Dean, at this point you could never live without me.”

Shit. For a second I looked down at your lips, like I had a hundred times, memorizing your mouth all over again. A hundred times I almost leaned all the way in, almost pressed my lips against yours, almost kissed you like you deserved.

But we were in a twenty-four hour diner, with my grouchy brother across the table and the lady waitress refilling our coffee. I cleared my throat and looked away, ignoring the slump in your shoulders as I brought my arm back to my side.

“So, we got a plan. Good.”

There had been six months of that. Six months of lingering hugs and missed kisses and lying to myself, lying to you. I was a fucking coward. I was just so afraid of losing you. What if it all went to shit, and it always did- apocalypse or hell or knife to the chest- what if we found ourselves missing each other when it would’ve been easier if it’d just never been? That’s why I never told you.

We finished up dinner over small talk, and at nightfall we drove out to the house where the monsters were holed up.

“Dumbass werewolves.” I shook my head. Assholes were snatching people walking home from night services at the church down the block. Typical.

I shut off the ignition as I parked the Impala down the block. Turning in my seat, I expected your grin, amped up and ready to kick some ass. But you were looking out the window, your brow scrunched up like you were worrying about something.

“Hey sweetheart, you okay?” I reached over the seat and put my hand on your knee.

Sam’s eyes widened and like an idiot he cleared his throat awkwardly and flung open the door of the car. “I’m gonna get our stuff ready.” Note to self to beat whatever that was out of him later.

Your eyes were soft when you turned to me, something serious churning in your beautiful head. I gulped as your fingers tightened over mine. “Dean, I…”

For a moment, I thought you were going to say what I was absolutely terrified of but was dying inside for. Instead you lied.

“Everything is fine. I’m just not feeling like myself.” You smiled, shaking your head with a little dismissive laugh at yourself, and dropped my hand before reaching for the door handle. “Come on, let’s go kill these sons of bitches.”

It was an awesome fight and you were as amazing as always. First hopping the fence so quick while my old ass lumbered over it like some old age cripple, then barreling into the den and taking out two on your own. You were such a badass. Sometime I wished I could just watch you. Your arms were so graceful as you put all of your momentum into each hit and stab. Strong and beautiful. The monster didn’t even know what hit him as your knife got him perfectly between the shoulderblades.

“That was awesome!” You cheered as we got back to the car. I was glad to see the worry from earlier was gone.

“Hell yeah.” I chuckled. “You were awesome.”

We were both smiling as we cleaned the blood from our knives. Besides some bruises and a small cut on Sam’s cheek, we’d come out of the fight pretty good.

“Look out!” You hollered as you threw a bloody towel at my head. Good, you were laughing again.

I evaded it by inches, laughing as I chased you around the car. “C’mere sweetheart!”

I captured you, my fingers grabbing your waist and corralling you against the side of the car. Your giggles were coupled with these cute little gasps as you fake tried to squirm away from me until you settled against me with wide eyes. Whoa, your face was so close, just inches from mine. You took in this shaky breath and I realized I wasn’t breathing. Moments passed as my eyes memorized every inch of your mouth again, my tongue licking across my own lips unconsciously in preparation. I leaned in and when your eyes met mine I felt like I was going to pass out. Shit, this is it.

“Guys?” Sam yelled from the other side of the house. “Dean?”

“Damnit.” I groaned, rolling away from you.

“Hey, there you are.” Sam walked around the corner from the dark yard. He took in the sight of us, our backs braced against the side of the car and raised his eyebrows. “You guys good?”

“Good!” You announced and shuffled past me. “It’s all good.”

Once you couldn't hear me I glared at Sam.

“Dude!” I growled at Sam. “You dumbass! I was gonna finally kiss her!”

Sam laughed. “About damn time.”

I pulled three beers out of the cooler, tossing cans to you and Sam in celebration. You smiled and leaned against Baby and took a sip, and I nodded at my two girls safe and sound. Hunching down, I started repacking the trunk. Maybe I could talk to you about how I was feeling, maybe it was time. Maybe we had a chance despite all this hell.

Fuck you, Winchester.

I didn’t see any of it until it was too late. Just heard the sounds- the growl, your scream, the thump of your body smacking against the side of the car, and Sam’s yell as he pulled the rogue werewolf off of you and stabbed it in the chest.

Like those damn dramatic movie sequences, my reality slowed down. Seriously not as cool in real life.

I lurched around the car and fell to my knees, pulling you into my arms. Your cries sputtered into these sad whimpers, and then you were half conscious, not responding to me as I shouted your name. As I tried to hold you closer my hand met blood and I started to panic.

“Sam! Door!”

“Oh god.” Sam gasped as he looked down at your bloody torso. He wrenched the backdoor open and helped me slide in, your body bleeding out in my arms.

“No, no. You’re gonna be okay. Stay awake, sweetheart.” I instructed as you fought unconsciousness, your eyes bleary as they met mine before rolling back in your head agan. I held you tight as Sam started the Impala, tires squealing as we left the dead wolves behind. You made this half gurgle, half whimper noise and I felt the tears spring into my eyes. No. NO.

“You’re okay, sweetheart, you’re okay.” I repeated over and over, holding you as tight as I could. “We’re almost there.”

My shirt was warm and wet as I held you against my chest, and I knew you were losing too much blood. “Faster, Sam! I’m gonna lose her.” Your pulse was slowing and my arms starting shaking from panic and adrenaline. This is bad.

“You’re okay, sweetheart, you’re okay.” I repeated over and over. You had to be.

Sam probably set a world record for driving through that damn town so fast, but it was all too long for me. As soon as the Emergency Room attendant saw all the blood they pried you from my arms and lifted you onto a gurney. A security guard pushed us back as we tried to follow. The glass doors closed and we saw a nurse climbed up the side of the rolling gurney. I choked back a sob as I saw them start to perform chest compressions as they moved you down the hall.

I don’t know how long we were there. Seven hours? I convinced them that I was your husband and Sam was your brother, using all of our Smith aliases as proof. That at least kept us in the loop. They’d resuscitated you, miraculously finding you had no major organ damage. At some point Sam went and got me a clean pair of jeans and shirt as your blood had started to crust on my clothes.

“Here’s coffee.”

I took the styrofoam cup from Sam. He settled down next to me on the vinyl couch, clearing his throat as he sat back.

“Sam, question.”

“Shoot.”

“When we got to the house, do you know why she was worrying?” I kept my eyes on the sliding glass doors, willing the doctor to return with good news. “I thought she was gonna cry and then you jumped out of the car.”

“Uhhh…” Sam paused. “She ummmm...she was going to talk to you about you two. How you guys feel.”

I looked over at him in surprise. “What?”

“Yeah, she asked me for advice yesterday. She said that she wanted to talk to you but didn’t know if she should.”

I scoffed as I shook my head. “Well of course she should.”

Sam didn’t reply and I didn’t know what to say next. If you, _when_ you woke up, then I wanted to hear from you, not from my brother.

“Mister Smith?” I jumped to my feet as the doctor came out, Sam right behind me.

“Your wife is stable. We were able to stop the bleeding. It’s a miracle she didn’t have any internal damage but we did have to do some minor surgery, so she has quite a few stitches. Honestly I don’t understand how she didn’t have organ damage, I’ve never seen anyone survive a cougar attack like that.”

“Yeah, it was bad. But she’s okay though?” Well the cougar thing was a lie but as long as you were okay.

“She’s alive. She’s very strong, a real fighter,” The doctor smiled. “She’s sedated but you’re welcome to come see her if you’d like. It’ll probably be a couple hours before she wakes up.”

Sam and I followed close behind as he led us to your room.

“Oh god.” I muttered as the doc slid open the glass door to your little cubicle, revealing you unconscious and pale on the pale blue hospital sheets. The doc left us alone with strict instructions not to wake you.

“Jesus christ, baby.” I stepped up to the bed and took your hand, lifting it carefully. It was cold and I covered it with both of mine, bringing it up to my lips. “I’m so fucking sorry.”

Sam went to the other side and took your other hand, squeezing it softly as he avoided the wires on that arm. “Hey. Dean and I are here. We’re not leaving you, so just get better...Oh, and I killed the last werewolf.”

I looked up and glared at him. “Really?”

“What?” He shrugged. “You know that’s the first thing she’d be asking us right now.”

I shook my head to dismiss him. For a few minutes we stood there, staring down at you like you’d wake up and say, _Nevermind asshats, I’m fine!_

“You okay here for awhile?” Sam asked after a few minutes as he set your wrist on the bed next to your hip. “I’ll give you guys some time.”

I nodded. As he reached the door I stopped him. “What if I screwed up, Sam? What if...I lost all that time with her…”

Sam set his hand on my shoulder and smiled as he looked down at you lying in the hospital bed. He was far too calm. “It’s not too late, Dean. She’s alive. You can still tell her.”

I nodded, swallowing as my throat threatening to close up. I pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down, taking a deep breath as tears slowly fell down my face now that we were alone.

“Fuck.” I cried, my forehead resting on our joined hands as all the stress and worry came pouring out. “I’m so sorry this happened.”

I should’ve told you before but I didn’t have words. Here I’d been in love with you- fucking head over heels absolutely terrified completely in love with you- and I missed my shot. I let you think you weren’t anything when you were everything.

“Sweetheart,” I started. “I’m gonna keep saying I’m sorry cuz I am. I know you wouldn’t want to hear it a bunch of times but get used to it.” I smiled, watching your face for a smirk and a roll of your eyes.

“Sam...I...Sam told me months ago that I should tell you how I feel. And I didn’t cuz, well you know our lives. What if I messed this up? What if we fell for each other, and then we lost each other? What if it all went bad like it always does?”

I paused, wishing you would wake up. I had to whisper around the lump in my throat. “What if you are the best thing to ever happen to me and I never told you that I love you?”

You didn’t respond so I took a few deep breaths. “Fuck, I’m such a mess.”

My thumb moved over the smooth skin on the top of your hand and I listened to the beeps of your heart monitor. It must’ve been fifteen minutes before I spoke again.

“The first time I heard you laugh, it felt like my world opened up. My life is always these black nights and fucking monsters and blood and gore. But you, you being with us, even as just my friend, you’ve made my life liveable. Your laugh…” I smiled and looked up. You eyelids were fluttering and your breathing was steadier.

“Sweetheart, can you hear me?” I stood up, holding your hand between mine as I looked at your face. After no response I continued. “I...I should've told you so long ago how I felt. Remember that time in Oregon? How we played pool for hours and then all the whiskey shots and you were dancing all around...God, I wanted you so bad that night. Or after the vamp fight in Missouri? When you caught me changing clothes half naked and well, it should’ve been awkward but it wasn’t and I really really wanted you to stay.”

You didn’t respond but I kept talking, telling you every time I regretted missing my chance. “Oklahoma City, when we were sitting on Baby’s hood and drinkin’ beers out in that wheat field. I thought you scooted closer to me on purpose. I should’ve kissed you cuz that sunset was perfect.”

I took another deep breath, running my fingertip along the small pale scar on your jaw that you got from a pissed off spirit. “All those nights in the bunker, with your long sweaters and your short shorts…twice I actually went to your room at night. Twice I almost knocked. You walking around all naked legs just drives me crazy, sweetheart.”

Your lashes were still wiggling, so I continue my confessions. “When you fell asleep in the library, Sam was gonna wake you to tell you to go to bed but I told him no. I wanted to have an excuse to carry you. To hold you against me like that. I remember your arms tightened around my neck and you said Dean all soft and sweet. It took all my self control not to climb into bed and just hold you all night.”

“Oh, the roller skate rink in Wisconsin! When you were undercover, skating around and showin’ off and you bit it and scratched up your knee,” I started laughing. “You were embarrassed and played it off tough, but you pouted a little when I was helping you clean up your knee. And well, it was adorable.”

“Hunting, of course you’re a fucking ninja. You just amaze me. I’m not lying when I say that besides Sam and I, you’re the best there is. I mean, who else could do some kind of crazy yoga twist bullshit and take two vamps heads at once? Only my girl.” I smiled and looked down at the bed.

“When you’d talk about your parents dying, or when you’d comfort the families of people we couldn’t save…” I nodded. “You use your grief for good. Which is a weird way to compliment someone I guess. Except I know how hard it is to deal with all of that, so it’s good that you don’t keep it inside like I do. I admire that.”

I slumped back down into the chair, my own exhaustion creeping up on me. “The little things, like you always remember the pie, and you’re careful not to scuff up the car. You help Sam with stuff, like you always remember the right kind of coffee he wants and his damn rabbit food. You keep us sane. When we’re home and I hear you laugh all the way down the hallways...it’s like...it’s like I miss you when we’re in different rooms.”

“Baby, I just...all this time...what if I was made for you and you were made for me? Fuck that might sound cheesy, but what if this is it? Like we should’ve been together all along?”

Fluttering eyelids continued to be my only response so I scooted the chair forward and rested my arm on the bed, setting my head down but still gripping your hand tight. I found the heartbeat in your wrist, and just focused on you still being alive as my eyes closed.

I woke to fingers softly running through my hair. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was as I opened my eyes. You’d sat up partially, one hand resting on the back on my scalp while your other hand was still tight in mine.

“You’re awake?” I sat up straight, grimacing as the quick motion tweaked a crick in my neck. “Ow. How long have you been awake?”

“A few minutes.” You said quietly. “Are you okay?”

“Me? I’m fine! How are you?” I leapt to my feet. “Lemme get the nurse.”

“Dean, it’s okay,” You gripped my hand. “I’m alright.”

“Really?” I took a chance and brushed your hair away from you face. “Werewolf got ya.”

My breath caught in my throat when your cheek moved into my hand. “But you saved me though.”

“Guess it was my turn.” I grinned.

You smiled and nodded, before looking down at your lap.

“What?” Please talk to me.

“Dean, I...yesterday I wanted to tell you how I felt and then I thought we could talk after and then the damn werewolf and now this…” You looked around the hospital room before looking up at me. “I thought that I’d have time and then I didn’t and I just kept thinking what if…”

You were too cute when you were babbling. Words weren’t enough now.

You made this cute little sigh as my lips pressed against yours, a hand reaching out for my collar to pull me closer. I put everything into that kiss. Every word I’d never said, every touch I’d kept to myself, every other kiss I’d dreamt about. Your lips moved against mine, soft and warm, letting me lead you slow until I pulled away for a moment. Your eyes looked into mine, and I smiled.

“What if that’s our last first kiss?”

You smiled and little tears of happiness flooded your eyes as you nodded. I wrapped my arms around you and pulled you tight against me so I could kiss you like I’d always wanted to. Apparently I liked chick flick moments after all.

You were smiling as we parted.

“What?” I asked.

“Thank you.”

I smiled and kissed you again before standing up straight. “I’ll see if we can get the doc in here so I can take you home.”

I was halfway out the door when you called out to me.

“Dean, tell Sam I say thanks. Oh, and one other thing…”

I rested my hand on the doorway and waited with a smile.

“I wasn’t pouting at the roller rink in Wisconsin, it was just really strong disinfectant.”

I nodded, chuckling as I turned away.

“Wait.” I took a few steps backward to see you giggling. “Were you awake that whole time?”

“No, in and out.” You smiled, resting your head back on the pillow. “But it was the best dream I’ve ever had.”

I stepped back into the room to kiss you again, this time your hands resting on my face. “You’re gonna turn me into a sap.”

“Ha! Too late!”

I left the room with the biggest smile on my face, ready to find the doc and get you home.

Four days later we rolled into the bunker’s garage. I wanted to take it easy getting back even though you said you were fine curled up in the backset, wrapped in the blankets we took from the motel. You needed time to heal. And I’d waited this long for you, I’d wait as long as it took before you were finally mine.

Sam and I went on only one hunt in the next three weeks. I wanted to be home if you needed me. I knew you were going stir crazy being in the bunker but there was no way in hell you were going hunting until six weeks had passed, doc’s orders.

The letters on the webpage in front of me had started to swarm and I sat back from the table. Sam was on a case with Jody, and I’d agreed to do some research for them since I insisted on staying home with you. Yeah, you were almost better. But I also didn’t want to be away from you.

“Hey.” You smiled as you walked into the library. I groaned inwardly at the sight of your gorgeous legs in those short shorts. My mind immediately went to my fantasy of those strong thighs around my ears until I realized I was staring.

“Hey sweetheart.” I shut my laptop and smiled. “What’s up?”

You sat on the edge of the table next to me and took my outstretched hand with a smile.

“Ummm...okay. So Dean, I…” You finally met my eyes and I realized it wasn’t all nerves. “We’ve been home for weeks and I know you’ve been letting me heal. But all you’ve done is kiss me the whole time and I…”

My shoulders slumped as I realized I’d disappointed you. Here I confess my love and then you think I don’t want you? Nuh uh, baby, never farther from the truth.

“I just wanted you to heal before I made a move.” I confirmed, pulling you closer to me. “Trust me, I very much still want you. So much.”

You bit your lip and I groaned audibly this time as you looked down at me with those beautiful eyes, dark with decision and desire. You paused before those soft naked legs straddled my thighs. I set my hands on your waist and kissed your neck a few times, reveling in your short little tugs on the hair at the back of my head.

“Are you sure?” I asked. Suddenly I realized that yes, I was worried about hurting you but I was also a little bit scared. This was it. And fuck, it was gonna be amazing.

“More than anything.” You nodded, your eyes bright and clear as they looked into mine. “I want you, Dean.”

Oh god yes. I pulled you tight against my chest as I kissed you, aggressive and thorough like I’d been dying for. Yeah we’d been making out since the hospital but I’d held back. Nope, no more of that.

I groaned as you rocked your hips forward, my dick growing harder with each gasp you made against my lips. I nuzzled my head into your hair, smelling your shampoo, and sweat, and the intoxication that was quite possibly going to kill me. Your lips moving down my neck made little kissing and sucking noises and I grew impatient with the sweater in my way.

“Too many clothes,” I grumbled, prompting you to giggle as you leaned back and pulled the sweater over your head.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful.” I said in awe as I moved my hands up your ribcage and over your bare breasts. You moaned as my palms covered your nipples and I looked up in amazement. I needed to hear that sound again. And then again and again, as much as possible.

“You’re wearing too many clothes too.” You frowned in the most adorable way. My hands left your body to pull my black t-shirt over my head. I chuckled and lifted you up onto the table, pulling the little short shorts down so you were bare.

My lips met yours again as your naked hips pushed up against mine. I had you naked. Finally. Fuck, if we were gonna do this, I was gonna do it right.

You gasped as I settled you on your back, my lips and fingers discovering your skin as I moved down. I quickly learned which combination of suck and bite on your nipples got you to make that beautiful moan again.

“Dean.” You moaned, and damn that made my cock so hard. Thank god for the acoustics in the Letters library cuz I loved that noise in surround sound.

“You’re so soft, baby.” I earned a few more moans before I kissed down your stomach, smiling when light kisses to your ribs made you giggle. I kissed the tender pink scars across your skin, squeezing your hip when you tensed up. “Just relax.”

You hummed in agreement and closed your eyes, your legs parting so I could lean down between them. I kissed your knees, getting another little giggle. Sighs of satisfaction as I kissed your inner thighs, taking my time to get to the good part. Your eyes were open when I looked up.

“You’re so beautiful.” I said before tentatively licking your folds. Slowly I moved my tongue, learning what twist of my tongue or suck of my lips got reactions. Each of your moans got louder as my tongue got more aggressive, and I pulled your hips forward. This was finally happening and I was going to rock your world.

“Oh fuck!” You cursed, your hands grabbing the edge of the table. “Dean, yesssss!”

I found just the right rhythm as my fingers joined my tongue, and I groaned as I appreciated your body, your back arching over the wood as my lips went back to sucking your clit. I smiled as your gasps turned to long drawn out moans. Seeing you like this, right on the cusp on orgasm, right where I had always wanted you for me- well, you looked a million times better than I ever imagined.

“Come on, sweetheart.” I encouraged, my tongue circling your clit as you reached that edge. I could feel you clenching around my fingers and I groaned. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

You gasped and grabbed the hair at the top of my head, and I moaned my approval as you steered me back in place. A minute later you were shaking on that table, an orgasm rushing through you, your pussy seemingly in love with me now as well.

“Holy shit!” You shouted as your hand came up to brush your hair out of you face.  
  
I snickered and stood up, taking your hands to pull you up against me. You moaned as you tasted yourself on me, and we got momentarily distracted by deep kisses and lingering hands. You smiled and pulled away when I rutted up against your thigh. God, I needed to feel you.

“Your turn?” You smiled, moving your hands down my chest.

I grinned. “Baby, as much as I want that right now, I need something else more. Like _now_.”

You shrieked as I scooped you up, careful with your tender injury as I carried you down the hall to my bedroom. Your lips never left my neck as you spoiled me with kisses.

When we got to my room I set you carefully on the mattress. You watched with wide eyes as I pushed down my sweats.

“You’re looking at me like I’m fresh meat.” I laughed, setting my knees on the bed and crawling over you.

You laughed and nodded before this breathless sex goddess voice replied, “Well, I am hungry.”

Neither of us could keep our composure after a few seconds and we both burst out laughing, the joyful sounds ending as our deep kisses returned. Damn. Just damn.

“How did I get so lucky that you’re mine?’ I whispered as I kissed down your neck.

Your fingers curled around the back of my neck and you took a deep breath. “Maybe I was made for you and you were made for me.”

I looked up at your face then, seeing all the love, the words, the moments, and the need we’d been holding onto for all that time.

“I love you. Like more than even makes sense to me, sweetheart.”

You nodded and smiled. “I love you too, Dean. Much more than I can say.”

I always thought it was super cheesy when in the movies or TV people would say that ‘oh, they made love.’ That was always kinda dumb to me. Until that night.

I thought I was going to cry as I slid deep inside of you, both of us groaning for a moment as we just felt each other. Fuck it was too beautiful. That want that had building up for so long was overwhelming. I held you tight against me as I pulled almost all the way out, both of us groaning louder as I pushed back into your warm, strong heat again. I could feel you clenching around me on the third thrust and I gasped, my mind an endless stream of _ohfuckthisisgoodohfuckgodbabyyes_ as your hips raised up to meet mine.

I met your eyes as I felt you start to lose it, your nails digging in my shoulders. Kisses faltered to just lips on skin, and whispers of I love you. My hip twitched randomly and I felt my body giving way for you, like it’d follow you anywhere you wanted.

“Dean!” You cried out and I watched your face in awe as the orgasm erupted inside you. You’d never been more beautiful to me. Your moans reached something deep in me and I groaned, thrusting into you harder and harder until I came, white stars in front of my eyes as my body trembled over yours. I heard you gasp, groan my name and I muttered, “Oh god, yes yes baby, yes,” as I finished.

I have no idea how long I was laying on top of you, all hormone drunk and jello limbs. My lips found yours and I thanked you, a long kiss saying everything I should've before. Now you knew. And you loved me too.

I rolled you with me as I settled my back on the mattress, not wanting you farther away from me if I couldn’t be inside you for the time being. I listened to your breathing calm as I played with a strand of your hair. Closing my eyes, I smiled as your fingers meandered across my chest, resting over my heart.

“Dean?’

“Yeah sweetheart?”

“What now?”

I smiled and kissed your nose, looking into those eyes now bright with hope for our future.

“Now we do our thing. Be together. Hunt. Have amazing sex.”

You responded with a giggle and an affirmative “Hell yeah.”

I took a deep breath and paused for a moment, before tightening my grip on your arm.

“And maybe, well maybe one of these days I'll go and change your name.”

You pushed yourself up onto your elbows, looking down at me with a grin before bursting out laughing. “Oh my god, you are such a sap.”

“What? Don’t you wanna be a Winchester?” I teased. There was that perfect laugh in response.

“I want to be yours.” You smiled, leaning down and pressing your lips to mine.

“Well good thing that you already are.” I replied softly.

I gazed at the bunker ceiling as you settled against my chest with a happy sigh. There wasn’t any question. You were everything. My laughter, my ninja, my strength. And now we both knew this was it and that we were meant to be.

I chuckled as I thought about what an idiot I’d been.

“What?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking, what if it all worked out after all.”

The room was quiet for a minute before you spoke.

“You’re so mushy, Winchester.”

“Oh that’s it!” My fingers went for your good side, your giggles music to my ears. We spent the rest of the evening in bed laughing, kissing, and making up for lost time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
